


I have absolutely no pleasure in the stimulants in which I sometimes so madly indulge

by LadyDianetti



Series: Dianetti [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dianetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDianetti/pseuds/LadyDianetti
Summary: She didn't know when it had started or even why she had started it, but if she had to pinpoint an exact time, she would probably say a few months into her relationship with Pimento was when she started the drugs. It was stupid- after all, she was a cop- but his influence was strong and she just couldn't help it.Now, out of her relationship with Pimento and dating Gina, she still can't seem to stop no matter how hard she tries.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Series: Dianetti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I have absolutely no pleasure in the stimulants in which I sometimes so madly indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, so drug use is heavy in this story and it's the main plot
> 
> But don't worry, because there will eventually be a happy ending to this :)

The first thing Rosa did when she woke up was groan. She felt awful. Her head was pounding and her limbs felt weak. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it had to be morning at least because the sun shining on her closed eyes was burning.

With reluctance, she opened her eyes and then closed them tightly at the light. After a few more seconds, she opened them again and blinked a few times to adjust to the light streaming in through her window. When she looked out of said window, she saw the sun just peaking over the buildings in the distance so she knew it was definitely morning.

Lifting her heavy arm, she reached for her phone on the bedside table and pressed the home button. Her screen lit up and she squinted at it, searching for the time. _6:27am,_ it read.

"Shit," she whispered, her throat croaky.

She should have been up an hour ago. Still, at least she wasn't late for work. Looking at her phone, she noticed it was Wednesday and she groaned. She'd been hoping it was Friday.

With as much effort as she could muster, she put her phone back and heaved herself up and out of bed. A couple small sheets of paper floated onto the floor and she stared at them for a second before shaking her head and shuffling out of the room.

She practically dragged herself out of her room and across her apartment to the bathroom. The door was ajar so she pushed it open further and then closed it behind her. Before she passed her mirror, she paused and took a moment to look at herself.

There were dark circles under her eyes, her skin almost looked paler than usual, and she could tell she had lost a little weight. She didn't look like herself (whatever that was, she thought bitterly).

Shaking her head, she forced herself to look away from the mirror and head to the shower.

...

Almost an hour later, she felt a little more refreshed from her shower and she stood, full dressed, in the mirror to apply her makeup. Today she felt like going with a darker lipstick so she grabbed her favourite colour and dragged the stick along her lips, painting them darkly.

Once that was done, she applied a little eyeshadow to her eyes and took a moment to apply her eyeliner. It took a few attempts to get it perfect, but once it was done she was satisfied with her look and put her eyeliner back in her makeup bag.

Grabbing her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, she checked the time. _7:31._ Rosa nodded her head, relieved that she wasn't going to be late. She had enough time to stop for coffee on her way to work. She could probably get one for Gina too.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she left the bathroom and strode over to her coat stand. She took her leather jacket from it and slipped it on. At the same time, she removed her phone from her back pocket and moved it to her jacket pocket instead.

Before she could take her hand out of her pocket, her fingers brushed something. She paused momentarily then grabbed it and brought it out of her pocket.

In the palm of her hand sat a small, blue pill. Her fingers closed around it, concealing it from view as she pursed her lips in consideration. Without hesitating another second, she brought the pill to her mouth and tossed it in.

Quickly grabbing her bike helmet and the keys off the hook on the wall, she left her apartment and shut the door behind her. After locking it, she left her apartment without so much as a goodbye to the building owner.

She approached her motorcycle and put her helmet on before getting on the bike. After getting on the bike, she put the keys in the ignition and turned them to start the engine.

Before pulling away from the curb, she leant forward a little and looked into the mirror on her bike. Sticking her tongue out, her heart missed a beat. Her tongue was blue. Pursing her lips, she pulled her helmet visor down and drove away from her apartment. 

...

When she arrived at work, Rosa parked her bike outside the precinct in her usual spot and removed her helmet. Her hair fell down freely and she sighed. Across the street, she noticed the coffee shop was buzzing with life and she considered whether or not she had enough time.

Taking her phone out, she checked the time. It seemed luck was on her side because she had half an hour left until she was actually due at work.

"Morning, Rosa."

Rosa turned slightly and saw Charles passing her to enter the precinct. It looked like he'd just come from the coffee shop across the street. 

"Hey," she said flatly in response.

Deciding to move before he started a full blown conversation about whatever he'd done the night prior or what monstrosity he'd cooked up, Rosa quickly crossed the street in the direction of the coffee shop. 

The wait was longer than she'd hoped as there was quite a few customers in line, but in the end it was worth it because the tea was delicious. For herself, she got a cup of tea but for Gina, she got a latte.

Once she'd got the drinks, she checked the time and realised she had just under fifteen minutes left which was fine.

She crossed back over to the precinct with the drinks in hand and entered the building.

...

As Gina hadn't arrived yet and probably wouldn't for another twenty minutes (she liked to be fashionably late), Rosa placed Gina's assigned drink on her desk and left it to go to her own. She put her helmet under her desk and took a seat in her chair.

She turned on her computer and leant back in her chair, waiting for it to boot up. As she waited, she found herself watching one of the lights on the ceiling. It flickered every so often, going on and off. No one seemed to notice it or be bothered if they did notice.

A sigh escaped her as she looked back to her computer and noticed it was still booting up. Stupid thing.

"Morning, Rosie," Gina's voice drew her mind away from the computer.

She turned on her chair and found Gina coming over to her desk, drink in hand.

"You're early," Rosa noticed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I know, but I kinda missed you," Gina shrugged.

"Aw, that's cute," Jake commented. 

"Shut up, Jake," Rosa ordered her coworker who'd entered the bullpen at that moment.

Gina ignored her childhood friend and continued her conversation like nothing had happened. 

"You didn't stay at mine last night and you didn't message me," Gina said.

"Sorry, I went to see my parents," Rosa lied.

"Seriously?" Gina asked. "Things are going well between you now?"

"A bit," Rosa said.

"That's awesome, Ro," Gina smiled and ruffled Rosa's hair, much to the latter's dismay though she didn't say so. "Well, I gotta go speak to Holt, but stay cute, boo."

"I'll try," Rosa rolled her eyes fondly.

Too fast for Rosa to protest, Gina planted a kiss on Rosa's cheek then scurried away into Captain Holt's office. Shaking her head, Rosa turned back to her computer then pursed her lips. The damn thing was still loading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh just a lil something that has been sitting in my drafts for a while
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy


End file.
